


Finally Home

by theghoulthatwrites



Series: Bixlu Week [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other, day 3 mofo hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bixlu Week Day 3: Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Home.

It wasn't a concept that Bickslow was particularly familiar with. His parents abandoned him when he was five years old, just up and leaving in the dead of night with no warning. 

When he came into his magic he had been surviving in an orphanage for six years. He calls it surviving because the conditions under which he was forced to live could never be described as an adequate environment for a child. Forced to live in a closet by himself while the other children shared rooms and played together, Bickslow was ostracized from day one. He knew it was because of his magic.

After he accidently controlled the soul of another child's favorite toy, Bickslow was doomed to sit back and watch his peers play without him. 

When he was fifteen Bickslow had finally had enough of living in the orphanage and left without ever looking back. He survived on the road by stealing and scavenging for food. Because his magic was so rare he was unable to control it; so he avoided people lest he accidently control their soul against his will. 

It wasn't until he was eighteen that some things changed for the better. He had been rifling through the garbage cans behind a large building when he was caught by another boy around his age. This boy had blond hair and a large lightning bolt scar over his eye. That was the first time Bickslow met Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the Master of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail.

Throughout the next few years Makarov helped Bickslow learn to control his magic and even accepted him as his adopted son. The years went by in the guild, Freed Justine and Evergreen joined and they formed the Raijinshuu. His team became his family. Around the same time Freed and Evergreen came into his life, so did Lucy Heartfilia. 

It was during the battle of Fairy Tail that Bickslow first met the newest member of the guild. She was dressed as a cheerleader when they fought and Bickslow swore he fell in love during that fight. He had taken to calling her "Cosplayer" because of that cheerleading outfit and the story behind her bunny suit worn for Gajeel. 

Bickslow never thought that he would be defeated by Lucy when they fought, but he had to admit that he didn't mind losing to her. Especially the second time they fought during the S-Class Trials on Tenrou. 

During the battle against Tartarus Bickslow was afraid that he would lose the only place he could call home, and he did. When Makarov disbanded the guild Bickslow didn't know what he was going to do. Of course he would follow Laxus wherever he went, but Fairy Tail had been his home since he was eighteen and it saddened him to see it go.

But now it was three years after the guild was brought back and Bickslow was returning from a particularly difficult mission with his team. It was getting close to midnight so he opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up those sleeping inside.

He removed his helmet and placed it on the kitchen table after kicking off his boots and outer armor. The house was dark with only the small nightlight in the living room glowing softly. Bickslow padded his way through the house into the open bedroom. He paused in the doorway and took in the scene before him.

Lying on the bed was Lucy and their three month old daughter, Lily. Lily was fast asleep on Lucy's chest, drool leaking from the corner of her tiny mouth. Lucy's hand was resting on the baby's bottom, holding her in place so she didn't slide off. 

Bickslow smiled as he watched his girls. Lily looked almost exactly like Lucy save for her bright blue hair that matched his own. She had the same chocolate brown eyes as Lucy that Bickslow knew were going to spell trouble when she grew up. 

He undressed down to his boxers and walked around the other side of the bed quietly, slipping beneath the sheets. Laying on his side Bickslow touched the hand holding Lily in place softly.

Lucy jumped when she felt something touch her hand. Her eyes opened slowly, coming face to face with the dark red eyes of her husband. 

"Welcome back, baby," she yawned, smiling. Lucy shifted slightly, burying her face in Bickslow's neck. "How was the mission?"

"Tiring," Bickslow answered, rubbing the baby's back. "I missed you and Lily."

Bickslow could feel Lucy smile against his skin. Lily cried out. Bickslow moved onto his back and took the baby from Lucy, settling her on his chest with his large hands rubbing her back.

"We missed you too," Lucy breathed when Lily calmed. She cuddled into Bickslow's side. "She wouldn't go to sleep without you to sing to her."

"I'll sing to her in the morning then," Bickslow promised. His arm snaked under the pillows to curve around Lucy's shoulder and pull her even closer. He breathed in deeply, letting Lucy's warm vanilla scent wash over him.

Everything that he went through in the past washed away with Lucy's calming presence. He was where he belonged; with his wife and daughter. He was finally home.


End file.
